I'm Not Kikyo
by Kaykos
Summary: What's wrong with Kagome? All I did was call her Kikyo once, no big deal, but now she's not even talking to me... I miss her... a lot. R/R


The rising of the sun lightened Kagome's raven black hair. She turned over restlessly, her eyes fluttering open. She propped herself up on one elbow, rubbing her chocolate brown eyes. Kagome's mouth opened with an involuntary yawn. She glanced around, her eyes falling on Inuyasha. Blushing, she drew her eyes away. Kagome pushed herself up, stumbling over to the stream mumbling something about not being a morning person.   
  
She bent down, throwing a handful of ice cold water on her face. Kagome let out a ragged sigh, plopping down by the muddy bank. Her mind escaped the fact that her uniform was covered in mud. Instead her imagination drifted to a certain half demon.   
  
  
  
>Flashback< br>  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out, her arm reaching out him. He swiftly turned around, his amber eyes dull. Kagome approached him nervously, her fingers wrapping around his shoulders.   
  
"Inuyasha, look at me..." Kagome whispered, taking in ragged breaths. She shook him softly to draw his attention to her. His eyes flicked to her, his body grew tense.   
  
"Who do you see?" she sighed, tears forming in her eyes.   
  
"I see Kagome you stupid girl, who else would I see?" Inuyasha snapped, eyes flickering with malice. Kagome let a smile creep across her face.   
  
"You do?" she asked, eyes brimming over with tears of joy. A puzzled look spread across Inuyasha's face.   
  
"Why are you crying?" he grunted. Kagome wrapped her arms around his back, burrowing her head into his robe, tears now flowing freely down her cheeks. Inuyasha tensed up upon feeling Kagome's touch. She tightened her grip on him, his body immediately relaxing. He raised his hand, entangling his fingers in stray tendrils of Kagome's hair.   
  
"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha muttered, his head buried in her soft hair. He inhaled, taking in the smell of her pineapple shampoo. A slight shiver snaked up his spine, his heart pounding harder as she snuggled in closer to him. His heart flew up in his chest.   
  
"I just thought that..." Kagome began, pulling away from him. His warmth left her, the night air wrapping her in a cold blanket.   
  
"No, don't!" Inuyasha suddenly begged. Kagome glanced at him sideways.   
  
"Oh I see what it is! YOU WERE GOING TO TAKE THE JEWL AGAIN!" Kagome screeched, "Just like last time. I won't let you shove me down that well!" she scowled at Inuyasha, clutching the jewel to her chest.   
  
"Well, it's not going to work this time, buster!" Kagome muttered marching off into their camp, leaving Inuyasha behind.   
  
>End Of Flashback< br>  
  
  
Kagome shook her head, drawing her mind away from Inuyasha. She leaned forward to look at her reflection in the stream. Kagome felt a bit tipsy, falling head first into the water. This sent her arms flailing to stop herself as her head was suddenly covered in the cold liquid. She felt her legs tip over, sending her whole body into the stream. With a great big splash, she was engulfed in the water. Kagome let out a frustrated scream, picking her head out of the mud.   
  
Meters away, Inuyasha's ears perked up. His eyes snapped open on hearing Kagome's frantic squawk. He jumped up, racing over to the stream. He tip toed over behind Kagome, chuckling to himself at her state. He watched as she tried to stand up, being sucked into the mud moments later. He bounded up to her, offering her a hand up.   
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome shouted, just like Kikyo, "I don't need your help!" she finished, looking sternly at him. She managed to push herself out of the sticky mud.   
  
"Kikyo?" Inuyasha breathed. Amazed at his sudden outburst, Kagome fell back into the water. A light shone in Inuyasha's eyes as he pulled her up in one swift swoop. Kagome narrowed her eyes, shooting daggers at the boy who was currently holding her close, very close. Inuyasha searched Kagome's eyes, looking into her soul. A faint blush spread across her face. Snapping back into reality, Kagome gave Inuyasha a piercing look.   
  
"I'm not Kikyo!" she exclaimed, pushing off of him. His eyes refocused.   
  
"Kikyo is dead. I may be her reincarnation, but I'm not her. Do you hear me?" Kagome asked, knocking Inuyasha rather forcefully on the head.   
  
"I'm not her! You don't even see me, do you? I'm nothing to you, aren't I? Just a stand in for her!" Kagome spat with anger, taking a shaky step backwards. She shook her head, swiftly turning her icy back to him. Not hearing Inuyasha even breathe, Kagome picked her feet up, slowly walking away. Turning her walk into a sprint, she disappeared into the woods.   
  
Inuyasha stood dumbfounded in the clearing by the stream, taking in the whole situation. The scene played before his eyes repeatedly. He growled, his fists clenching into tight balls around his waist.   
  
"How dare she! I know damn well who's who!" Inuyasha grumbled stomping off back to their camp.   
  
Miroku and Shippo exchanged a worried glance as they watched Kagome dash by, followed by Inuyasha stomping in moments later.   
  
"Er- what happened?" Miroku asked scratching his head. Inuyasha sent him a death glare. Shippo grumbled.   
  
"You know, you always set her off in a foul mood! Day after day, it's the same thing! It's getting really old Inuyasha!" Shippo lectured, shaking his little fist at Inuyasha.   
  
"Why don't you SHUT UP!" Inuyasha growled at Shippo.   
  
"Now you listen here! You have a nasty attitude, you never listen to anyone, and you think you're the best demon because you've got a sword! Well let me tell you something, Kagome's ten times better than you, she's nicer, prettier, she smells good; and you know it. So why don't you just get it over with and..." Shippo began, but was cut off when Miroku shoved his hand forcefully over his mouth.   
  
"Eh, we'll be right back..." Miroku mumbled, dragging Shippo by his pony tail to a secluded corner of their camp. Making sure they were out of earshot Miroku let Shippo go.   
  
"What was that for?" Shippo asked rubbing his head.   
  
"Do you want Inuyasha to kill you?" Miroku hissed.   
  
"Er- no..." Shippo sighed, confused.   
  
"Well, you know Inuyasha's a bit sore on the subject of Kagome!" Miroku huffed. Shippo looked up innocently at him.   
  
"He needs to wise up. Everyone except him and Kagome know that he likes her!" Shippo muttered, crossing his arms sharply. Miroku rolled his eyes, walking back into camp. He stopped upon seeing Kagome and Inuyasha sitting at opposite ends of their camp, backs turned to each other. Kagome snapped her head around, waving for Miroku to come over. His eyes lit up, as he obediently trotted over to her.   
  
"Miroku," Kagome breathed in an innocent voice, her chocolaty eyes looking up at him shyly.   
  
"Yes Kagome?" he asked, unbelievingly. She tipped her head up towards his sweetly, batting her long eyelashes at him.   
  
"Would you be a dear, and tell Inuyasha I'm not speaking to him!" Miroku fell to the ground. Kagome looked concerned down at him before quickly turning her head up, looking at the 'interesting' sky. Miroku drug his feet over to where Inuyasha sat, hunched over. He grunted, noting Miroku's presence.   
  
"Kagome says she's not talking to you," Miroku repeated. Inuyasha's head snapped in his direction.   
  
"Well, if she thinks I can't tell the difference between her and Kikyo, I'm not talking to her either!" Inuyasha growled, looking icily at the ground. Miroku trudged back to Kagome.   
  
"Kagome, he says that he doesn't want to talk to you either if you think he can't tell you and Kikyo apart," Miroku grunted. Kagome snapped around.   
  
"Well, tell Inuyasha that HE was the one who thought I was Kikyo!" Kagome roared over her shoulder, making sure Inuyasha could hear her. Inuyasha jerked up, flashing his eyes at her.   
  
"Miroku, tell Kagome that I was only pointing out their similarities!"   
  
"Well, Miroku, tell Inuyasha that his excuse is the lamest I've ever heard!"   
  
They continued on bantering back and forth, leaving a rather annoyed Miroku stuck in the middle. Anger boiled up within him. WHY do they even use my name when they might as well just argue like normal people? Miroku asked himself, his eye beginning to twitch.   
  
"ARGH!" Miroku screeched at the two, walking out of the clearing. Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged a confused look.   
  
"What got into him?" Inuyasha asked more to himself than to anyone.   
  
"Maybe it was you incoherent babble!" Kagome huffed, crossing her arms.   
  
"Why you little..." Inuyasha growled, clenching his fists. He took a brisk step towards Kagome. She stood her ground, not even flinching at the mischievous look in his eye. With every heated step Inuyasha took, Kagome became more and more nervous. He'll stop soon enough... he'd never hurt me, would he? Kagome gulped, her eyes widening. Kagome looked up, watching Inuyasha as he tripped over a stick, flying up into the air. Before she could back up, Inuyasha flew right into her.   
  
Kagome let out a painful yelp as Inuyasha's arm knocked into her stomach. She watched her breath escape from her mouth as Inuyasha pushed into her, causing her to lose her balance. They toppled onto the ground, Inuyasha landing directly on top of Kagome. His face immediately softened as he picked himself up a bit so he wasn't bearing down on her.   
  
"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly, cupping her face with his hand. Kagome's eyes fluttered open as she inhaled a breath of fresh air. She felt it flowing through her body, regaining her strength.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine..." Kagome smiled up at Inuyasha. His silvery white hair loomed down on her face, tickling her nose. Kagome chortled, pushing it away, Inuyasha refrained from removing his hand from her face. Kagome looked at him, her eyes tracing over his furry ears, to his shining hair, to his lips. She blushed, looking away, a jolt fluttering up her spine. Inuyasha tipped her face up to his.   
  
"You sure?" he asked, fear etched in his face. Kagome sighed, her chest fluttering up, pressing against him. Inuyasha squirmed upon her touch.   
  
"Yeah,'' she reassured him. Kagome felt Inuyasha's thumb caress her face. She closed her eyes in merriment, feeling her heart flip flop in her chest. She looked up at him, his amber eyes sparkled, looking into her chocolaty pools. Kagome entranced in his stare, didn't dare to pull away. He closed his eyes, leaning in towards her.   
  
"I'm not Kikyo..." Kagome squeaked out. Inuyasha's eyes flew open. "I  
  
know, I know. That's why I'm trying to kiss YOU, Kagome," he murmured.   
  
***   
  
  
  
**A/N**- Well, did you like? Decent? Please be kind... it's my first Inuyasha fic, and I know I have most of them out of character but hey! At least I wrote it, right? Tell me (by reviews) If I should continue it, or leave it as it is. *sighs*   
  
I like short little fluffy fics... but I could make this long, and angsty if you wish. Sorry there was no Sango here, but I haven't gotten a chance to see her in the shows, (*grumbles about stupid adult swim on CN*) so I didn't want to butcher her character.   
  
This goes out to Amber for saying she would actually read this if I wrote it ^_^   
  
*** 


End file.
